


You can take my heart like a criminal.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, well then.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can make believe I'm the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can take my heart like a criminal.

He didn't mean to fuck her. But there was just something about her. It might of been the way she described everything with brutal honesty or maybe it might of been how much like home she reminded Richard of, something he most desperately needed while in New Zealand, with her Mancunian accent and her deep, broad voice.

But the thing was she was 22 years younger than him and also because she was one of Adam's cousins, she had come down to Wellington because she needed to get away from Leeds for a bit. And also with a name like Bambi, you could tell she was the youngest of her family. 

All the more reason to make Richard feel like a sordid old man.

When they did sleep together, they were sober and perfectly consenting to it all. Still Richard felt dirty. She knew more than he did which made Richard wonder where exactly did she learn her tricks because to be honest she looked like she hadn't lost her virginity that long ago. She still looked innocent. 

She made him feel young, like he was back in his twenties and he could still fuck whoever without any regret. He doesn't fuck anyone else though, only her. Only Bambi.

If someone were to guess who made the other want to sleep with the other, they would say Bambi. But it wasn't her. It was Richard. It was he who pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. It was he who undressed Bambi, kissing and nipping as he went along. It was he who touched her, who licked her, who bit her. But still he felt dirty, like no matter how many times he told himself to forget about her, his mind would replay her moaning his name and arching her back because of him. 

Sometimes he wonders if Bambi thinks of it, does she touch herself like he does because sometimes it feels all too real and he needs to relieve himself. He can just imagine her, her fingers working herself, her toes curling, her hips moving, her chest heaving up and down with her breathing and all her little hitched breaths as she gets closer to the edge. That makes him feel dirty. It makes him feel like a teacher who finds one of his students attractive. 

Sometimes he wonders if it could ever happen again. Could he pick up the courage to go to the house she and Adam share and hope to god that Adam isn't in and fuck Bambi six ways till Sunday? Maybe he could. Maybe he could go to their house and make her cry out in pleasure again. Maybe he could feel young again. It's quite plausible that he could go and do that. Adam is hardly ever in, always off doing something with Graham or someone else. She would be on her own, he would be able to pound her into her bed without the fear of getting caught. Slides perfect.

He needs to stop thinking like this. He knows he can't do that. He can't go and fuck a girl who isn't even in uni again. It's wrong, dirty. But the thing is that's what makes him want it again.


End file.
